Do Fairy Tales Occur
by MissMis89
Summary: Look.. I really suck at Summaries, plus I know this type of story has been previously done but I'm mixing it up a little. Read the first Chapter to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Do Fairy tales Occur**

Hey I know this type of story has been done to death, but I promise there will be a twist to it. I've been reading heaps of Gilmore Girls fanfics and no ever seem to finish their stories, so I'm going to write this and finish it. It will be a long fiction and I hope you enjoy. A quick rundown of the story –

It is set three years after Rory turned down the Proposal; Logan broke up with her and ran off. Rory was already pregnant before Logan proposed. She left to New York, after receiving a job with the New York Times. No one knows who the father of Rory's daughter is, except Rory. People have an idea but she refuses to tell anyone.

There will be another update by the end of the week. It will be updated twice a week. Please Review! Xx

**Chapter 1**

**3 Years after the proposal**

Rory was sitting at her desk at the New York Times, thinking about the article she was about to start writing, "Climate change" when out of nowhere she received an email from Finn.

_Rory,_

_It's been a long time, how are you? The point of this email is that Colin, Steph and I were thinking about you the other night and wondering what happened to you after you left Yale. We would love to catch up with you, are you up for it?_

Finn

Rory sat there staring at the email, they weren't her friends, yes they became her friends when her and Logan were together at Yale but when she declined the proposal she thought she would stay away from them so they wouldn't need to take sides in the breakup. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to see them. She didn't know if she saw them if they would remind her of the times she hung out with them and Logan, and bring up feelings she didn't want to feel anymore, the feelings she had buried deep down inside.

5'O clock came, and she packed up her stuffed and headed down to the day care centre to pick up Lorelai. Lorelai is Rory's three and half year old daughter, Lorelai Emily Gilmore named after her Grandmother, her mother and herself, however she was nicknamed Millie due to her middle name and so it would stop confusing everyone they ever met. Her father is Logan, not that anyone knew except Rory. She couldn't even own up to her mother and grandmother or grandfather that it was Logan's child. She never had the guts to tell him that she was pregnant too though.

_**Flashback – The proposal three years ago**_

_**Rory was standing in front of Logan at her graduation, turning down Logan's proposal but begging him not to break up with her. She knew she was pregnant, she had known for three weeks; she was waiting till after her graduation to tell him. She was already two months pregnant by this stage. The only reason she declined his proposal was because she didn't want to move across country and be away from her mother while she was pregnant, she didn't want those in the society life to say they were only getting married because she was pregnant. She was doing exactly as her mother did when she was pregnant, but instead of being 16, she was 21. **_

Rory: Hello Babe, did you have a good day at school?  
Millie (Lorelai Emily): Ya Ya, me drew  
Rory: What did you draw baby?

Millie pulled the picture she drew out of her bag, and showed her mum and idealistically she picture was just a couple of scribbles but she tried to tell her mum that it was her and her mum. Later that night after she put Millie to bed, he sat down in front of her laptop to the email Finn had sent her. She was thinking she should do it, Millie deserved the right to know who her dad was, and maybe it was a way of getting in contact with him.

_To Finn,_

_I would love to catch up with you guys, let me know when and where and I'll be there._

_Rory._

Rory sat back staring at what she had wrote, for 20 minutes before pressing send and deciding it was time for her to get ready for bed. As she was getting into bed she had already received an email back from Finn.

_Rory,_

_How about the coffee shop near your work. 12 ok for lunch with you?_

Finn.

Rory replied to that email with a yes, and I'll see you tomorrow. She knew there had to be more than a catch up with these guys, she knew they must have had other intentions with this catch up and she knew she was going to have to be edge about this.

_**Next Time :- The lunch date with Finn, Colin and Steph. What are those three really up to?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

Thanks for all the reviews I received for my first chapter, here is the second one. I hope you enjoy. xx

**Chapter 2 – The quite before the storm**

Rory woke up the following morning; she laid in bed wondering how this lunch was going to go. They didn't know about Millie, nor did she want to tell them. They would just come to the same assumptions as her mother and grandparents did about who the father was, but she wouldn't be able to come out with the truth, or didn't feel like explaining the heartbroken one night stand story that she told everyone else about why she didn't know who Millie's father is.

She finally got out of bed, and went made sure Millie was up and in front of the tv while she went and had a shower before work. Once she was ready, she got Millie dressed and ready for day care.

**Rory:** Ready to go Mills?  
**Millie:** Ya Ya Mamma

Rory smiled at her daughter, she was a spitting image of a mix of Rory and Logan. Every time Rory looked at her, she was reminded of him, she was reminded about the nurmous of times she laid in bed watching movies in bed with him, or sneaking around the Yale campus, or traveling Europe with him, even her criminal history of stealing yachts was with him. Logan allowed her to experience life, to make her feel alive.

After dropping Millie off at day care, she headed into work to get stuck into her climate change article, she had finished all of her research, and a notification popped up on her computer screen ***Lunch with Finn – Due in 5 minutes***, the moment she had been dreading, she was still unsure about what they wanted. She headed out of the office, and headed into the little coffee shop, that they had planned to meet at. When she walked in she saw Colin, Finn and Steph sitting at a table, waiting for her to arrive so she quickly walked over to join them.

**Steph: ** Rory you look wonderful, how have you been?  
**Rory: ** Good thanks Steph, you look great too. How have you been?  
**Steph: ** I've been good, busy planning Colin and I's wedding tho.  
**Rory: ** Oh congrats to both of you, I knew you two were made for each other.  
**  
Finn: ** Love, thank you for coming! It is so wonderful to see you, would you die your hair red?  
**Rory: ** No Finn, it's good to see you but I do want to know why out of the blue three years later, after well you guys know why you wanted to see me…  
**Finn: **Love, we just missed you.

Rory just looked at the three off them, she could see straight through Steph and knew they were hiding something but didn't want to push it, they really just wanted them to be straight up about what is going on.

**Colin: ** Actually Rory, your right we are here for a reason but we first want to see how you were doing, what you've been up to..  
**Rory: ** Well just working, nothing else.. I'm sure you guys would of seen a couple of my articles in the New York Times

**Steph: **Of course we have, I wouldn't miss an issue just to see what you've been writing about. Are you seeing anyone these days? New boyfriend?  
**Rory: ** No I don't have time for one, I've been pretty busy with work and my life is just work – home – work… nothing overly interesting.  
**Colin: ** I see... well look we need to tell you something, we actually we don't know whether or not we should be telling you.  
**Rory: ** What is it Colin?  
**Finn: ** Love, it's about a Mr Huntzberger  
**Rory: ** Which one?  
**Finn: ** Logan.  
**Colin: ** He has warning about this, time to prepare himself and if it wasn't for us you wouldn't know. He is moving to New York.  
**Rory: ** New York is a big city Colin; it doesn't mean we are going to see each other.  
**Steph: ** He got a new job at one of HPG's newspapers…  
**Rory: ** Let me guess… the one newspaper of the HPG that I happened to work for?  
**Steph: ** That would be the one.  
**Rory: ** Thanks for letting me know guys, but I better get back to work. I have a lot to do. I'll catch up with you guys another time.

Rory headed back to the office, her head was spinning. Logan was coming to work at the New York Times... I wonder what he will be doing here. Writing? Editing? Running the show? I can't believe this has been sprung on her, everyone in her office knew about Millie. They didn't know about her father or who he was or that she and Logan had once been a couple, but they knew she existed; she had brought her into the office a couple of times when she had deadlines to meet and had no one to look after her.

-  
**Back at the Coffee Shop**

**Steph: ** Well…. That could have gone better; do you see how quickly she left?  
**Finn: ** Love I know, we tried, we warned her when Logan had told us not too. Now it's time for me to go find a redhead.

Colin just laughed and paid the bill and headed out hand in hand with Steph, followed closely by Finn. They were going to meet Logan at the airport to help him move into his new apartment, and they had an hour or so to get out to the airport and they decided they will now leave it up to Logan and Rory to sort out how they are going to work with each other.

The end of the day finally came around and Rory went to pick up Millie from day care, a little bit more stressed then how she was feeling when she went to work. She got home and sat down with a book and started reading to her daughter, before getting up to make dinner. Once she finally got Millie in bed, she sat on the lounge with a glass of wine, thinking about what Colin, Finn and Steph had told her. Logan was all that was running through her head, she looked around her house wondering what she was going to do, when he was actually going to start at the NYT and was she going to have to come clean about their daughter. Rory was exhausted, she was scared. She walked into her room and stared at the photo of Logan and her from her 21st Birthday that was sitting next to a bed. They were so happy then. "Tomorrow is a new day", she told herself before rolling over and headed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Moving, Flashbacks and Possible Nightmares?**

Logan stepped off the plane, where he met Finn, Colin and Steph ready to help him move into his new place in the big city. He was happy to be back on this side of the country, but he was not looking forward to running into Rory tomorrow at work but for now he needed to put that out of his mind, and head to his new place with his mates for a few drinks.

**Finn: ** Love! Welcome home!  
**Logan: ** I'm not your love, stop drinking! Good to see you tho.

Logan had finally managed to kick his friends out of his apartment, and he was getting ready to head to bed for the night with his laptop to finish off some emails before an early start in the office tomorrow, when his mind started to wander back to three years ago …. _*The proposal, I can't believe I was stupid enough to ask her to marry me, now I have to face her, be her boss and act like she didn't break my heart*, _ these thoughts process, were starting to annoy him. He wanted to just get on with his life.

Once Rory and Logan had broken up, Logan had turned back into his usual 'playboy' lifestyle, different girls for different nights. He rarely spent a night alone but it never the same girl the next day. He still loved Rory, not that he would ever admit it to his friends or family or Rory. Logan finally switched his laptop off for the night and laid down in bed, hoping for the best tomorrow when he saw her again for the first time in three years.

Logan arrived at work the next morning, walking into the building with a cup of coffee. He was greeted by the Senior Director of Human Resources who showed him around, and introduced him to his personal assistant Mandy. Once the formalities were out of the way he called for Mandy to arrange a meeting with each department individually within the company in 30 minute intervals. He needed to introduce himself to everyone, and let them know that nothing was going to change but wanted to spend some time getting a feel of how things worked in the office.

The first department entered the board room, the journalists. The one and only Rory Gilmore was in this group of people, and all of them were nervously sitting around the edge of the room wondering what Logan Huntzberger had in store for them now that he was running the show. They had been waiting about five minutes when Logan walked into the board room and had a look around, the first person he noticed was Rory, _*Wow she is beautiful*,_ he thought to himself as he took centre stage of the room.

**Logan: ** Hi All, I'm Logan Huntzberger and as most of you know now the Huntzberger Publishing Group recently brought this paper. I'm here to tell you, I'm not here to change the way you do your job, I'm here to let you do things how you have been doing, and ensure the company runs smoothly. I'm looking forward to reading all of your articles in the daily paper, I'm sure you are all great journalists, and don't be afraid to come speak to me when you see me around the office. Do any of you have any questions?

Every one sat pretty quietly as Logan speak, a few comments were made about him being a party boy and playboy and people were wondering how Mitchum could allow his son take over such a high standing newspaper in New York, but they weren't going to speak up about it.

Logan allowed everyone to leave the board room, but spoke up and asked for Rory to stay back. He just needed to talk to her about this transition, and allow her to know that he will not judge her work ethics on personal values.

**Logan: ** Rory..  
**Rory: ** Yes, Logan?  
**Logan: ** I wanted to say, that I won't judge your work ethic on anything other than how well you do your job. I didn't want you to think I would make your dream job become a place you don't want to be.  
**Rory: ** Thanks Logan.  
**Logan: **Ace, you know you're beautiful.

Rory just turned and walked out; she didn't know how to reply to his nickname for her, or the compliment. Logan hit himself in the head, he didn't want to tell her that, he didn't want to feel for her again but he couldn't help it. She had this power over him that he cannot control; he can't control but be attracted to her.

-

Rory couldn't believe that Logan had just said that to her, he pulled her aside for what. He couldn't let her just get on with her work. She loved writing, the only things she loved more was her mum and her daughter, and still Logan, but she didn't want to tell him that. She didn't want to feel for him as much as did. As her mind was going a thousand miles a minute she received a phone call from the day care Millie was at "Ms Gilmore, there has been an accident. Millie has been taken to the local hospital; you should get down there as quick as possible". Rory just started to pack up her desk as she received the call, when out the edge of her eye she saw Logan walking through the office with her boss Michael and thought to her, not now I just need to get out of here but she needed to tell Michael that she was leaving.

**Michael: **Rory, how can I help you?  
**Rory: ** Hey Michael, I need to go. I will email you the article this afternoon if that's ok?  
**Michael: ** Yeah that's fine, but why do you need to leave it is only 11am?  
**Rory: **Millie's day care just called, and I have to get to the hospital, something has happened. I'm sorry about this.  
**Michael: ** No go, let us know what is happening, that little girl is special.

Rory just nodded and headed off, while Logan looked stunned. He was wondering who Millie was, why was this girl so important to Rory.

**Logan: ** Michael, who is Millie?  
**Michael: ** That's Rory's adorable three year old, not sure who her father is tho, Rory doesn't like talking about but she is a great writer so we kind of just let her work from home when it comes to her daughter.  
**Logan: ** I know Rory is a great writer; she was my editor at the Yale Daily news, so I don't blame you guys. I can't believe Rory has a child.

In Logan's mind, he was wondering if it was possibly his. He wasn't sure, but he thought Rory of all people would have told me if he had fathered a child.

**Next time: ** What happened to Millie and Logan confides his feelings about Rory having a child to Colin and Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken me a couple of days to get up, and that it is only short. I'm in the midst of many uni assessments that I need to finish, but I thought I better get you guys an update. Please Review xx

**Chapter Four: What is going on?**

Rory arrived at the hospital in time to find her daughter being brought in by ambulance. Rory ran over to see her daughter puffy and crying in pain. **"Baby, what's wrong? What's going on with my daughter", ** a nurse walked over to Rory and pulled her aside to tell her what the ambulance drivers had informed them on the way over "**Your daughter will be fine, she had a bad tummy ache, we are going to run some tests to see what is going on there, you are more than welcome to go with your daughter while we do these tests", ** Rory had tears in her eyes or she could do was nod her head at the nurses who informed her to follow her to where they had taken her daughter.

-

Elsewhere Logan was sitting in his office staring at his phone, he wanted to call her to see if everything was ok, but he also wanted to know whether or not this child was his. He knew Rory, and he knew that there was a good chance it was his child. She isn't the type of girl to sleep around. Logan decided he was going to head home for the day, he needed to clear his head. He needed to speak to his best mates who would allow him to understand this in his mind a bit clearer than what had been going on so far.

When he arrived home, Colin and Finn were already there because he called them as he left the office, telling them he needed to speak to them.

**Finn: ** Mate, what's going on? It sounded urgent on the phone and I was just about to get this red heads phone number.  
**Logan: ** Rory has a child… Apparentally she is three. I think there is a chance that I could be the father.  
**Finn & Colin: ** What!  
**Logan: ** You too didn't know? I know you have both spoken to her from time to time.  
**Colin: ** Man, we didn't know. Do you want to find out if you're the father?  
**Logan: ** Of course I do, but according to the chit chat in the office, Rory won't tell anyone who the father is.  
**Finn: ** I'm making a bet that it's yours… There is no way in the world Rory would of jumped into bed with another guy around the same time you guys broke up.  
**Colin: ** I'm with Finn on this one, from what I've heard from Steph, Rory hasn't been with anyone since you.

Logan just nodded his head, and poured himself a drink, followed by pouring his best mates a drink.

Back at the hospital, Millie had finished getting her tests done, and they were waiting for the doctor to come back into the room. At that very moment the doctor appeared. It looks like your daughter ate something that upset her tummy, and made her ill. We aren't sure what it is, but we have given her some medicine, if all goes well she should be able to go home tomorrow but because of her age we would like to keep her over night for obversation.

Rory nodded, and thanked the doctors for looking after her daughter, before picking up her phone. She wanted to call her mum and let her know what was going on, but after seeing Logan in the office today, she wanted to call him and tell him his daughter was going to be ok. Rory started to dial a familiar number.

_**Ring Ring, Ring Ring…**_

Person on the phone: _ Hey..  
__**Rory: **__ Hi, I need to fill you in on today events_

**Next time… Who did Rory call?**


End file.
